Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency braking system for protecting a moving object and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an emergency braking system for protecting a moving object, which provides an emergency braking control signal to a braking unit when a lateral prediction position of the moving object is located inside a vehicle width, and suspends an emergency braking control of the braking unit when the lateral prediction position of the moving object is located outside the vehicle width, and a method for controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
As the number of vehicles increases, damages caused by vehicle collision has increased. In particular, upon collision of pedestrians and vehicles, a pedestrian morality rate rapidly increases. In order to prevent these damages, there have been developed apparatuses for sensing the presence or absence of an obstacle in front of a vehicle and a kind of the obstacle by using a radar or a camera mounted in front of the vehicle, so that a warning can be given to a driver and the vehicle can be automatically decelerated even though the driver does not slow down the vehicle carelessly.
Since these conventional apparatuses treat only one of a vehicle collision and a pedestrian collision, it has been intended to recognize only the vehicle or the pedestrian as the obstacle.
In particular, the conventional emergency braking system sets a warning braking distance as a warning region and an emergency braking control distance as a braking region in front of the vehicle width, and performs a warning and a braking when the moving object around the vehicle is located at a corresponding position.
Referring to FIG. 4, in a conventional emergency braking system, scenarios S1, S2, and S3 may occur due to a lateral movement at a position P1 of an initial moving object, for example, a pedestrian P1. At this time, a warning and a braking control may occur in the scenarios S2 and S3.
On the other hand, in the case of the scenario S3, since a position P4′ is a warning position, the conventional emergency braking system operates the warning and the automatic emergency braking. However, since the collision with the vehicle does not occur at a position P4, the driver may feel embarrassing if the conventional emergency braking system operates the warning and the automatic emergency braking.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved emergency braking system that is capable of predicting a lateral prediction position of a moving object and operating a warning and an automatic emergency braking at a predicted collision position in consideration of the predicted lateral prediction position.